Benutzer:SpacePucky/Chat/Logs/24 März 2017
Trollocool Meh dann muss ich ja tatsächlich an die Docking Station gehen, damit ich bequem tippen kann 7:59 MidnaChan86 Du denken, SpucksBot seien Mensch? 7:59 Gumi Nekky (hmm) 7:59 Rpfreund Wieso hat Puckys Bot überhaupt einen Stern? (angry) 8:00 Gumi Nekky Weil er seinen Namen trägt xD 8:00 Trollocool Er ist der coolste Sherrif in town Also meine lieben Freunde, herzlich willkommen zur heutigen Sprechstunde 8:00 Puckoport DerBothatauchGefühle 8:01 Rpfreund Wieso bekommt ein nicht Mensch einen stern anstatt zum beispiel ich? (ba) 8:01 MidnaChan86 Es hat das # vergessen >:( 8:01 Trollocool Heute mag ich ein paar Themen besprechen, fangen wir mit einer Einladung an! Vanguard lädt sehr herzlich Interessierte zu unserem Projekt „Hot Fuzz“ ein. Dort könnt ihr mit einem Vanguard-Partner (Barb und ich stehen zur Verfügung) gemeinsam wie richtige Vanguard-Mitglieder Wikis portabilisieren Der technische Anspruch ist nicht allzu hoch, man sollte nur die Grundlagen von PIs und CSS kennen, man hat ja einen Profi als Partner :D Du bist nicht länger abwesend. 8:02 SpacePucky Es heißt "Operation heiße Fussel" :<<< 8:02 Trollocool Wie findet ihr grundsätzlich diese Idee? xD 8:03 Gumi Nekky Ich finde die Idee gut :D 8:03 MidnaChan86 Es scheint Art Schnupperstunde in das Vanguard Team zu sein. Tempe Brenn hat den Chat verlassen. 8:03 Trollocool Genau das ist es auch - gab es ja schon einmal in der gleichen Form ^^ 8:03 Aki-chan86 Sehr gut! Vor allem, da man auch evtl. den Wikis was gutes tut, und evtl. korrigiert wird und dann mehr lernt ^^ 8:04 Trollocool Ja, die Wikis freuen sich auch immer :D Insbesondere sind es kleinere Wikis von wenigen hundert Seiten, da diese relativ schnell abgearbeitet werden können 8:04 Rpfreund Ich könnte da was lernen. 8:04 MidnaChan86 Halte ich für eine gute Idee. Vielleicht findet sich da auch Unterstützung für das Vanguards Team :3 8:04 SpacePucky Mein letzter Bericht: Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Community-News: Oktober 2016#Hot Fuzz - Eine lehrreiche Woche voller Portabilität 8:05 Trollocool Im Team habe ich letztes Mal bis zu 2 Wikis pro Team pro Tag geschafft, bei 5 Tagen Arbeitszeit war das doch eine ganze Menge an Portabilität :D Tempe Brenn ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:05 Trollocool @Midna Genau, die Pforte für Bewerbungen steht immer offen. So kann man nochmal seine Fähigkeiten auch prüfen, falls man will. ^^ 8:06 MidnaChan86 Wb Burning Temple 8:06 Trollocool Wer hätte denn grundsätzlich Lust, am Projekt teilzunehmen? 8:06 Rpfreund Ich Wann war es nochmal? 8:06 MidnaChan86 Lesen du Beitrag = Wissen du mehr :P 8:06 Trollocool Ab dem 31. März ^^ 8:07 MidnaChan86 *den Beitrag (ugly) 8:07 Trollocool Diskussionsfaden:80410 Schaut vielleicht später hier in den Beitrag rein, da findet ihr alle Infos Falls ihr natürlich Fragen zu PIs habt, kläre ich die mit Barb auch gerne im Vorfeld. ^^ 8:07 Rpfreund Muss ich das alles lesen? :O 8:07 Trollocool Sind doch keine 200 Wörter, schaffst du ;D Gut, dann habe ich euch ja glaube ich genug eingeladen 8:08 Rpfreund Hast du etwa die Wörter gezählt? O.o 8:08 Trollocool (ja, eigentlich 255 Wörter ;) ) 8:08 MidnaChan86 Du hast mindestens zwei Autoren ins Boot geholt ;D 8:08 Trollocool Ich möchte euch an der Stelle eine Geschichte aus meinem Privatleben erzählen 8:08 MidnaChan86 Rpfreunds Frage sollte damit geklärt sein xD 8:09 Rpfreund "doch keine 200 Wörter" jetzt werde ich von Vanguards angelogen. Keine gute Werbung. (ugly) 8:09 Trollocool In der wunderschönen Haupstadt „Berlin“ dürfen die wunderschönen Schüler der 10. Klasse den wunderschönen Mittleren Schulabschluss (MSA) machen 8:09 Aki-chan86 Puh, ich hab erstmal das Detektiv Conan Wiki und das Entertainment-Team am Hals leider ^^ Du bist nun abwesend. bin aber trotzdem durchaus aufgeschlossen 8:10 Trollocool Teil des MSA ist auch eine Präsentationsprüfung, die ich am Dienstag bewältigen durfte 8:10 Aki-chan86 glaube das Conan Wiki dürfte auch Portabilität vertragen ^^ 8:10 Trollocool Mein Vortragsthema war ein sehr interessantes Thema, nämlich die Portabilität von MediaWiki - hat ja an sich viel mit Fandom zu tun. :D Hättet ihr Lust, mal ein paar Dinge über Fandom und seine Portabilität zu erfahren? 8:11 Gumi Nekky Ja, Ich :D 8:11 Aki-chan86 Das auf jeden Fall :D 8:11 Trollocool Das geht ein klein wenig ins Technische, also weiß ich nicht, ob ihr überhaupt Lust darauf habt. :D 8:11 MidnaChan86 Real Life oder im Internet? 8:12 Trollocool Gut, die Reaktionen sind ja eindeutig :D @Midna Hm? Was meinst du? 8:12 Rpfreund Ja gerne. Wie erkenne ich zum Beispiel portable wikias? 8:12 Trollocool Ui, bei der Frage muss ich aufpassen, dass ich nicht zu viel erzähle Aber ich beantworte sie gerne Die Portabilität jedes Wikis setzt sich aus ganz ganz vielen kleinen Faktoren zusammen, die der Server analysiert Der wichtigste Punkt ist offensichtlich der Anteil der portablen Infoboxen an den Gesamtinfoboxen. Was ist eine portable Infobox? 8:14 MidnaChan86 @Prankster alias. Trollo: Du machst doch eine Presentation für die Schule, huh? Wie wird uns das also angezeigt? Wird das ein Blog, Voice Chat oder treffen sich die Autoren im Real Life um deiner Presentation in meiner Lieblingsstadt zuzuhören? 8:14 Trollocool Eine portable Infobox ist eine Infobox, die im PI-Format geschrieben ist Und wenn viele Infoboxen eines Wikis im PI-Format geschrieben sind, steigt eure Gesamtportabilität auf mindestens 60%, wage ich zu sagen @Midna Eine Prüfungskommission aus mehreren Lehrern schaut sich meinen Vortrag in der Schule an und diskutiert ihn. Du kannst ja mal „PibF“ googeln Also, wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ahja Natürlich ist der Anteil der PIs nicht der einzige Faktor 8:16 Rpfreund Und woher weiß ich das eine Infobox im PI-Format geschrieben ist? 8:16 Trollocool Sehr schwerwiegende Faktoren sind auch der Anteil der Artikel, in denen PIs eingebunden sind oder wie viele unklassifizierte Vorlagen es gibt (Infoboxen sind im PI-Format geschrieben, wenn sie -Tags verwenden.) Das heißt also, dass ihr nicht nur schöne Infoboxen braucht, sondern auch dass der Rest der Vorlagen nicht vernachlässigt wird und die PIs auch tatsächlich verwendet werden 8:17 Rpfreund ok 8:18 Trollocool Es mag ziemlich schwer klingen, eine Portabilität von 100% zu erreichen, aber wenn man einfach intuitiv mit den Vorlagen hantiert, erledigt sich das meist selbst. ^^ So, hat meine Erklärung weitere Fragen aufgeworfen? Wenn nicht, fahre ich mit dem nächsten Thema fort. 8:18 Rpfreund Dieses Insight zeigt doch nicht portable Infoboxen an. Kann man dem Insight vertrauen? http://de.lego-ninjago-meister-des-spinjitzu.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Insights/nonportableinfoboxes 8:19 Trollocool An sich ja, aber 1. Insights braucht ca. 24h um sich zu aktualisieren 2. Könnte es Infoboxen geben, die nicht als Infobox eingeordnet sind und vor dem Tool "versteckt" bleiben 8:20 Rpfreund achso verstehe 8:20 Trollocool http://de.lego-ninjago-meister-des-spinjitzu.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Vorlagen?type=infobox Diese Liste aktualisiert sich kontinuierlich und man kann auch alle Vorlagen damit sehen aber auch laut diesem Tool sind alle eure Infoboxen portabel :) Ich kann auch verraten, dass das gesamte Wiki eine Portabilität von 86% hat, was schon relativ hoch ist. Alles im grünen Bereich. ^^ Weitere Fragen von irgendwem? 8:21 Rpfreund Cool, danke Trollo. :) 8:21 MidnaChan86 Bist du ansonsten fertig, oder hast du noch was zu sagen? 8:21 Gumi Nekky Wie ermittelst du die Prozentanzahl? (hmm) 8:22 MidnaChan86 (Mein Hirn ist gerade lernfähig) 8:22 Trollocool @Midna Ich hätte noch etwas zu erzählen, aber da RP die schöne Frage gestellt hat, habe ich sie auch beantwortet. ^^ 8:22 Rpfreund Es hatte mich auch interessiert. 8:22 Trollocool @Gumi Das macht ein automatisches Tool für mich, ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich das öffentlich freigeben darf. 8:22 Gumi Nekky achso ^^ 8:23 Trollocool Ich kann aber sagen, dass diese 15% eigentlich nur durch Seiten entstehen, die keine PIs benutzen ^^ Also mangelt es an dem Punkt ein bisschen So, dann mache ich mal mit meinem nächsten Punkt weiter 8:23 Rpfreund Okay 8:23 Trollocool –––––––– Also, ihr kennt sicherlich alle den mobilen Skin, kennt ihr auch seinen Namen? ^^ Du bist nicht länger abwesend. 8:24 SpacePucky Mercury 8:24 Aki-chan86 wikiamobile achso mist 8:24 Gumi Nekky Le Skin Mobilé 8:24 Trollocool Genau, Pucky hat recht ^^ wikiamobile hieß glaube ich der alte (hmm) 8:24 SpacePucky Ja 8:24 Trollocool Na ja, braucht uns nicht mehr zu interessieren :D Und wie kann man auf diesen Skin kommen? SB134 hat den Chat verlassen. 8:25 Trollocool Oder besser gesagt, wie öffne ich eine Seite mit dem mobilen Skin? 8:25 Gumi Nekky ?userskin= 8:25 Trollocool ?useskin=mercury ist eine Möglichkeit, ja :D Aber es gibt noch eine viel viel einfacher als die 8:25 Gumi Nekky nah dran :D 8:26 Trollocool Na, dann löse ich mal auf Ganz einfach: Man öffnet Wikia mit einem Handy Ihr müsst eigentlich gar nichts machen, ihr kommt auf die mobile Version der Seite Möchtet ihr vielleicht etwas mehr darüber erfahren, wie genau das funktioniert? :D 8:27 Gumi Nekky ja :D 8:27 Rpfreund Nein. ;) 8:27 Trollocool Cool, dann lege ich mal los: 8:27 MidnaChan86 o/ Brenn 8:28 Trollocool Moderne Browser (und sogar Internet Explorer!) machen eine versteckte Aktion beim Kommunizieren mit Webseiten Sie senden nämlich sogenannte „User Agent“-Strings Das sind einfach kurze Stichpunkte, die Informationen über dein Gerät enthalten Tempe Brenn hat den Chat verlassen. 8:28 MidnaChan86 "und sogar Internet Explorer!" -Ichhabe Internet Expolrer als Troll abgestempelt 8:29 Rpfreund Die CIA spioniert uns aus mithilfe der Browser! (ugly) 8:29 MidnaChan86 *Expolrer 8:29 Trollocool http://www.whoishostingthis.com/tools/user-agent/ Es gibt diese schöne Webseite, die euch einfach euren User Agent-String ausgibt 8:29 MidnaChan86 *Explorer 8:29 Trollocool Ihr könnt ja alle gerne mal euren User Agent-String schicken ^^ Du bist nun abwesend. 8:29 Gumi Nekky Mozilla/5.0 (Windows NT 10.0; Win64; x64) AppleWebKit/537.36 (KHTML, like Gecko) Chrome/51.0.2704.79 Safari/537.36 Edge/14.14393 Du bist nicht länger abwesend. 8:30 SpacePucky Mozilla/5.0 (Windows NT 10.0; Win64; x64; rv:52.0) Gecko/20100101 Firefox/52.0 8:30 Trollocool Mozilla/5.0 (X11; Ubuntu; Linux x86_64; rv:52.0) Gecko/20100101 Firefox/52.0 8:30 Rpfreund Mozilla/5.0 (Windows NT 6.1; WOW64) AppleWebKit/537.36 (KHTML, like Gecko) Chrome/56.0.2924.87 Safari/537.36 Wieso steht da eigentlich Mozilla wenn ich Google Chrome benutzte? :S 8:30 Trollocool Wie man sieht, unterscheiden sich die Dinger in einigen Aspekten ganz deutlich ^^ 8:30 Gumi Nekky Mozilla? Ich benutze aber Edge o.O 8:30 SpacePucky Haha 8:30 Trollocool Das erste Wort hat nix mit dem Browser zu tun ^^ 8:30 MidnaChan86 Mozilla/5.0 (Macintosh; Intel Mac OS X 10_9_5) AppleWebKit/601.7.8 (KHTML, like Gecko) Version/9.1.3 Safari/537.86.7 8:31 Trollocool Beim zweiten Wort wird es schon interessanter Das verrät uns nämlich etwas über das Betriebssystem :D 8:31 Rpfreund Windows for the win. :) 8:31 Trollocool Die meisten haben hier Windows, Midna benutzt iOS, ich benutze Ubuntu 8:31 MidnaChan86 Herr Gott, möge mein Gaming PC von Windows wieder von der Reparatur zurückkehren. ^^ 8:31 SpacePucky OS C nicht iOS :< 8:31 Trollocool *X 8:31 SpacePucky OS X* 8:31 Trollocool (smirk) Das ist schon interessanter für uns Wir können nämlich eine Aussage darüber treffen, welches Gerät wir wahrscheinlich vorliegen haben 8:32 Rpfreund Ja, jetzt kann man diejenigen ohne Windows mobben. Hä Midna? (troll) 8:32 Trollocool Bei OSX können wir ziemlich genau sagen, dass das ein Laptop oder PC ist 8:32 DarkBarbarian Wow. Diese Ermittlerfähigkeiten. 8:33 MidnaChan86 "Ja, jetzt kann man diejenigen ohne Windows mobben. Hä Midna? (troll) " Mobb meinen Bruder. Der hat sich die falschen Websiten angesehen ^^ 8:33 Trollocool @Rpfreund: Ich würde dir gerne sagen, warum UNIX-Betriebssysteme besser als Windows sind, aber leider habe ich nur 60 Minuten, davon 0 für dumme Kommentare :) 8:33 MidnaChan86 Auf meinem PC :< 8:33 Trollocool So, aber gehen wir weiter in unseren wunderschönen User Agent-Strings 8:33 Gumi Nekky Mein Beileid Midna :D 8:33 MidnaChan86 @Nekks Ich gebe ungern Details :D 8:33 Trollocool Die nächsten Teile treffen Aussagen über den Browser Worauf der basiert, welcher Browser das ist und so weiter ^^ Daraus leitet sich dann der Server ab, welches Gerät man hat 8:34 Gumi Nekky @Midna, alleine diese Aussage verrät alles xD 8:34 Rpfreund Ich glaube Midna hat mir die Geschichte mal geschrieben. 8:34 Trollocool Meistens anhand einer Datenbank, da kann man dein Gerät einfach einordnen und sagen, ob du jetzt Mercury vor die Nase kriegst oder nicht ^^ In der Theorie sogar ein relativ simples Prinzip 8:35 MidnaChan86 @Rpfreund Möchte wissen, wie besoffen ich da war xD 8:35 Trollocool Das war es zu diesem Themenabschnitt Gibt es Fragen? 8:35 Gumi Nekky Nein, alles gut :) 8:36 Trollocool Hmm, was habe ich noch im Angebot? (hmm) 8:36 Rpfreund Nein. Aber danke für die Erklärung. 8:36 Trollocool Also ich könnte was über RWD erzählen, obwohl das ohne Visualisierung suboptimal ist Ah, wir können die Giganten vergleichen Du bist nun abwesend. 8:36 Rpfreund Windows und Macs? 8:36 Trollocool Ich kann gerne Wikipedia und Wikia in Punkto Portabilität vergleichen? Hat da jemand Lust drauf? ^^ 8:37 Gumi Nekky *Der Gigant Google ^^ Du bist nicht länger abwesend. 8:37 SpacePucky Ja 8:37 Gumi Nekky Ich auch 8:37 DarkBarbarian Du willst ihn einfach nur labern lassen, wie? :P 8:37 Trollocool xD Na ja, du kannst gerne übernehmen, Barb (smirk) 8:37 Rpfreund Unbedingt Ich will sehen wie Wikipedia gegen Wikia verliert. XD 8:37 DarkBarbarian Nene, du machst das gut. Ich kontrolliere. :D 8:37 Trollocool Gut, dann erzähle ich etwas über die Geschichte der Portabilität - zum besseren Verständnis 8:38 MidnaChan86 Fandom Bauernhof? 8:38 Trollocool Schauen wir uns das wunderschöne Jahr 2000 an 8:38 Gumi Nekky Keine Werbung auf Wikipedia (großer Vorteil) :D 8:38 Trollocool Farmerin Aloy hat eine schöne Wikia-Farm Auf dieser Farm hält Aloy schöne Maschinen-Tierchen 8:39 Rpfreund Gibt es auch einen bösen farmer Wikipedia? XD 8:39 Trollocool Sie hat Tierchen wie PCs, Laptops und Handys 8:39 SpacePucky Plünderer und Langhälse? :3 8:39 Trollocool (Die erst in 2017 ;D ) Im Jahr 2000 ist die Lage so: Die Tierchen kriegen ihr schönes Futter - das Internet Leider ist es so, dass die dicken fetten PCs das meiste abbekommen, während die Handys halb verhungern Warum ist das so? Aus vielen Gründen. Sagt euch der Begriff WAP etwas? 8:41 Gumi Nekky PCs waren zuerst da ^^ 8:41 MidnaChan86 Was kam zuerst? Internet oder PC? 8:41 Trollocool PC 8:41 Rpfreund PCs for the win. (star) 8:41 Trollocool Hm, anscheinend kennt niemand mehr das arme WAP ;( 8:41 Rpfreund Nö :D 8:41 Trollocool Es war ein spezielles Datenprotokoll, das versucht hat, Inhalte für Mobilgeräte über die Verbindung anzupassen 8:42 MidnaChan86 Hm, doch kein Hühner Eier Frage ;( 8:42 Trollocool Und es blieb beim Versuch, so richtig hat das niemlich nie geklappt, die Webseits sahen meist total doof aus Also gab es im Prinzip keine Optimierung für Mobilgeräte Seien wir mal ehrlich, niemand wollte das eigentlich Die Betriebssysteme auf den Geräten waren eh alle veschieden, da gab es gar keine Einheitlichkeit 8:43 Rpfreund Nein, ich bin fast nie mit dem Handy auf Internet Seiten. 8:43 Trollocool Außerdem hat so gut wie niemand mobile Daten benutzt, die coolen Leute haben immer SMS geschrieben Im Prinzip gibt es im Jahr 2000 gar keinen Bedarf nach Portabilität Aaaaaber, dass alles ändert sich im Jahr 2007 8:44 AmonFatalis Internet auf dem Handy war und ist nervig. :<< 8:44 Trollocool Welcher Meilenstein der Technologie wurde in 2007 erreicht? Millionenfach verkauft Du bist nun abwesend. 8:44 MidnaChan86 Ich? :P 8:44 Rpfreund Smartphone wurde erfunden Du bist nicht länger abwesend. 8:44 SpacePucky ipfon 8:44 Trollocool Eine Revolution der Industrie Das allererste Smartphone 8:44 Rpfreund *Das Smartphone 8:44 Trollocool Nämlich Apples iPhone Genau :D 8:44 MidnaChan86 Thank Steve Jobs 8:45 Trollocool Ja, das kamm nämlich in 2007 raus und hat sich sehr sehr oft verkauft 8:45 Rpfreund Trotzdem ist Samsung besser als Apple. 8:45 MidnaChan86 Meinungssache, Rp. :< 8:45 Trollocool Diese tollen neuen iPhones hatten ganz schön was drauf 8:45 SpacePucky Off-Topic @Rp 8:45 Gumi Nekky LG 4win ooops, sorry :P 8:46 Trollocool Der einheitliche Safari-Browser hat vergleichsweise total viele Funktionen von PC-Browsern unterstützt Und dieses Potenzial wurde ausgenutzt, als immer mehr Benutzer portable Webseiten für ihren schönen Schnickschnack-Safari-Browser wollten Der erste wirkliche Durchbruch geschah im Jahr 2013 mit der mobilen Webseite Das ist im prinzip genau das Ding aus dem letzten Thema: Die Webseite entscheidet per User Agent-String, wer ich bin und gibt mir dann irgendeinen Quark aus, den ich auf meinem Gerät benutzen kann Und ratet mal, welcher große Wiki-Gigant heute die mobile Webseite verwendet? 8:48 Rpfreund Geschichte ist mein lieblingsfach also passt das gerade ja super. (heart) 8:48 MidnaChan86 Clash of Clans Wiki? :P 8:48 Rpfreund Wikia powerd by Wikia? :P 8:48 Trollocool Mmm, beides mehr oder weniger nah dran, nämlich Fandom 8:49 Rpfreund Was ist Fandom? 8:49 Trollocool Und ratet mal welcher andere größere Wikigigant auch die mobile Webseite verwendet! 8:49 SpacePucky Die Wikipedia \o/ 8:49 Trollocool Jenau Beide verwendet tatsächlich die mobile Webseite ^^ 8:49 Rpfreund ShoutWiki? 8:50 AmonFatalis @Rp: Trollo meinte Gigant. 8:50 Rpfreund Was ist mit ShoutWiki? sind die portabel? Achso 8:50 Trollocool Sowohl Wikipedia, als auch Fandom machen noch etwas Feintuning mit RWD und fluidem Design - Pipapo, alles technisch kompliziert Ist für uns gerade unwichtig, denn das sieht auch sehr ähnlich bei beiden aus Gut, wo liegen dann die Unterschiede? Ganz einfach, im Inhalt 8:51 Aki-chan86 ah ^^ übrigens kenn ich noch WAP x'D sry, aber ich war afk ^^ 8:51 Trollocool Wenn man manchmal über eine Wikipedia-Seite stolpert (z.B. Seiten zur erweiterten Nuklearphysik um 2 Uhr morgens), sieht man nicht so tolle sachen Jaaa, WAP in der Erinnerung /o/ Zum Beispiel sind manchmal Tabellen viel zu groß und haben gefühlt 50 Meter Zellenabstände Das ist schön im verhassten Inline-Styling definiert, direkt im Artikel wird gesagt, dass das so groß sein soll Auf dem PC schön und gut, aber auf dem Handy wird das dann auch so angezeigt - weniger gut 8:52 Rpfreund Bekommst du überhaupt schlaf wenn du um 2 uhr morgens die Wikipedia durchsuchts Trollo? :O 8:52 Trollocool Deswegen hat Fandom vor ein paar Monaten ein tolles Team aufgestellt, nämlich Vanguard Ja, was macht Vanguard überhaupt? Irgendwie so PI-Gedöns und Portabilität und so, denkt ihr euch sicher Aber damit verfolgen wir eigentlich ein höheres Ziel 8:53 Rpfreund Vanguards sorgen dafür das Wikias portabel sind. Helfen also die, die keine ahnung von Portabelität haben. (Liege ich richtig?) 8:54 Trollocool Von PIs hört man nur so viel, da sie aktuell das größte Thema sind, aber das ist nur der erste Schritt auf dem Weg, Fandom zu portabilisieren @RP Unter anderem Du bist nun abwesend. Und PIs sind ein sehr guter erster Schritt, sie fungieren als Wegweiser 8:54 MidnaChan86 Ihr wollt neue Funktionen hinzufügen? Der Bosso kann ja nicht alles alleine ;D 8:54 Trollocool Das neue PI-Format hat große Auswirkungen auf den Inhalt Wenn wir uns so eine PI auf dem PC und auf dem Handy anschauen, sind die Dinger schon ganz schön verschieden voneinander, wenn man den Code anschaut Aber diese Verschiedenheit ist eine ganz tolle Sache, denn Smartphones und PCs sind auch ganz verschiedene Sachen Fandom unterscheidet also nicht nur beim Gerät, sondern auch im Inhalt Das will heißen, dass die eine Sache auf dem PC super aussieht, während sie auch auf dem Handy gut aussieht 8:56 MidnaChan86 Das sowieso :D 8:56 Trollocool Und das ist es, was wir eigentlich verfolgen Nehmen wir ein neues Beispiel, Navigationsboxen Kennt jeder, diese großen Klötze mit 324809 Links pro Zeile und Zeilen Ha, stellt euch das mal auf einem Handy vor! Da hat man seinen Spaß beim Entziffern der Linkfertzen. Deswegen werden Navboxen auf mobilen Geräten komplett ausgeblendet. Aber wenn die Zeit kommt, wird es auch ein portables Format für Navboxen geben, genau wie das PI-Format. Und dieses Format wird es ermöglichen, Navboxen auf allen Geräten gut darzustellen, man mag es kaum glauben. 8:59 MidnaChan86 Das sind ja mal wieder gute Narichten :) 8:59 Trollocool Und irgendwann passiert das mit allen Vorlagentypen, allen Inhalten, einfach allem, sodass auch wirklich jeder letzte Fleck auf PCs und Mobilgeräten wunderschön aussieht. 8:59 Rpfreund Das wird bestimmt schön. 8:59 Trollocool Aber bis dahin dauert es noch lange, aber nicht so lange bis zum Ende der Sprechstunde. ^^ 8:59 DarkBarbarian Wow Trollo. 8:59 Trollocool Also bedanke ich mich für eure Aufmerksamkeit und beende hiermit die Sprechstunde. :D 9:00 DarkBarbarian Toll gemachg. 9:00 Trollocool :-] 9:00 MidnaChan86 Finde ich auch. 9:00 DarkBarbarian Ich verneige mich! 9:00 Gumi Nekky Das war wirklich sehr interessant! Du bist nicht länger abwesend. 9:00 SpacePucky Sprechstunden im kleinen Kreis <3 9:00 MidnaChan86 Ich habe nie reloaded, also schlage ich vor die Zusammenfassung zu übernehmen. 9:00 Gumi Nekky Auch die Interaktionen mit dem Chat fand ich toll ^^ 9:00 Rpfreund Jetzt können wir disskutieren was besser ist: Samsung, Apple oder LG. :P 9:00 Trollocool Falls ihr Fragen habt, stehe ich gerne zur Verfügung ^^ 9:00 Rpfreund Schöne Spechstunde Trollo. 9:00 Trollocool Aber ansonsten will ich euch nicht länger hier festhalten :D 9:00 MidnaChan86 Ich werde sie zuerst in meinem Test Wiki hochladen und nachdem Pucky sie genehmigt hat, auch hier zeigen :) 9:00 Trollocool Danke ^^ 9:00 DarkBarbarian Du hast schön meinen geschriebenen Text abgetippt! (smirk) Error: Invalid time.